Forbidden
by MarenElizabeth
Summary: This took a lot of editing. Percy/Reyna with hints of Percy/Annabeth, Reyna/Jason, and eventually Piper/Jason.Please read and review.Spoiler alert!Events are heavily based on the Son of Neptune.T for future suggestive things and maybe some minor language.


Author's note: Rated T for minor language and suggestive themes. Hope you guys actually like it. Please review.

WARNING: Spoilers from the Son of Neptune

Disclaimer: I do not own Heroes of Olympus nor Percy Jackson. If I did, I wouldn't be making a fanfic about it.

**Forbidden**

* * *

><p><strong>Attractive Enemy<strong>

He came to camp carrying the queen goddess, Juno,herself. She found it intriguing, that the boy who destroyed her home, and the guy who was altogether responsible for her sister being an Amazon, and her being praetor of camp Jupiter, was an amnesiac son of Neptune.

He's changed from when she last saw her, but that's to be expected after 4 years. He was taller, his black hair was slightly longer, his chest broader, and his eyes were definitely greener, more intense and more beautiful than ever. He had a very powerful aura, and was generally more attractive than he had been 4 years ago.

Reyna knew she should not think such things.

She was praetor to Camp Jupiter and her eyes were supposed to be open to threats. The boy with the sea-green eyes had all the markings of a threat. He was a son of Neptune. That was a bad omen.

He was powerful, and for a son of Neptune,who had a stronger scent to monsters to be alive that long without being in the only safe place for demigods, well it was either he's really that strong or he's from another safe place for demigods. For all she knew, it could be a place for demigod enemies.

Despite all that, she couldn't help but be attracted to the handsome son of Neptune.

* * *

><p><strong>Praetorship<strong>

Reyna liked him, she liked him a lot . She realized that, as she watched Percy slash and cause mass mayhem with his sword. She liked the look on his face as he fought. He looked like a handsome Roman god fighting titans. It turned her on and she felt her attraction and respect for him grow.

He would make a great preator,she thought as she watched him lead the 5th Cohort to victory. He's actually winning the game with the weakest cohort in camp. He 'd be perfect for praetor.

The 5th cohort won the game for the 1st time since she'd been in Camp thanks to Percy. He fought well in a style that doesn't seem to be Roman. Whatever, at least it was effective.

Then something strange happened. Gwen, a good centurion, was stabbed in the chest by a pilum. She kind of died, then undied. All of a sudden Mars turned up and explained what happened to Gwen. Thanatos has been chained and the doors of death has been opened. Apparently if this kept on, it will be virtually impossible for monsters, demigods and maybe even mortals to die. That was bad.

Mars issued a quest for the son of Neptune, the klutzy son of Mars, and the daughter of Pluto. They were to go to Alaska, free Thanatos, and come back by June 24th.

Before they left, Reyna talked to the handsome son of Neptune and offered him praetorship if he came back from his quest alive and maybe, kind of flirted with him a bit. He declined praetorship, saying he had a girlfriend and that he didn't want power, nor a praetorship. She asked him to think about it. It could help save camp Jupiter and she can't handle the job of praetorship alone. If he didn't accept, then she'd have to work with Octavian.

They talked about the quest, the giants, Gaea, Jason and everything else that's been bothering Reyna these past few months. Percy asked if she had a relationship with Jason and she wondered if maybe, just maybe even though he had a girlfriend, Percy liked her too. She could be mistaken, but for a moment there, a flicker of jealousy crossed his face.

* * *

><p>Author's note: Stay tuned for the next chapter. I'll give you a hint on what's going to happen. It's not exactly the same as The Son of Neptune, though it seems like this is just Reyna's pov in the Son of Neptune, it's really not. You'll find out in the nect few chapters. Please stay tuned and review. I don't care wether or not it's a good review, I don't mind flames. I really could use some tips.<p> 


End file.
